Typically, machine velocity control schemes utilize the reading of a speed pedal's displacement to create a jerk command. Jerk is defined as the second derivative of velocity and the first derivative of acceleration. A high jerk value provides aggressive machine operation, however, it could cause the operator to lose control due to the rapid movement of the machine by creating unwanted speed pedal modulation. On the other hand, a low jerk value will provide time for the operator to react to unwanted speed pedal modulation. However, it can result in a relatively sluggish operation. The application of jerk has a linear, zero slope so that the amount of jerk was constant throughout the full range of pedal displacement. Since this constant jerk value is a compromise that attempts to prevent either an overall sluggish operation or too much unwanted speed pedal modulation. Unfortunately, this results in too much jerk being present when the operator desires a greater degree of control and not enough jerk being present when the operator desires quick machine response.
The subject invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.